the_challenge_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Troubled Waters
Troubled Waters is the 2nd season of The Challenge. Filming began in TBA. Description All of their recent betrayals, backstabs and wrongdoings will come to head and they must find a way to work together with their biggest vendetta of all! Will they be able to put aside their issues and settle their scores to take home the crown and win $1 MILLION? Cast |} Format Each team will participate in numerous challenges followed by an elimination round known as "Armageddon". The winners of the challenge will be safe from elimination. One team will be voted into elimination via secret ballot. The challenge winners will receive the Power Vote which will give them two votes. The selected team will be revealed in Armageddon. The votes for that team will also be revealed. The selected team will then choose out of those teams who they would want to go against. The two teams will then compete in the elimination round. The winners stay in the game, while the losers are eliminated. Prize money is split as follows: *'Winners:' $1,000,000 ($500,000 each) Twists *'Winners Take All:' For the first time in a pairs season, only the winners of the Final Challenge will be awarded money. *'Redemption House:' Eliminated teams are able to compete for a chance to re-enter the game. **'The Double Cross': Tthe Double Cross arrives in the Redemption House. The team who pull the Double Cross will choose one team to compete against in the Apocalypse. The other teams will be eliminated. *'Mercenaries:' During eliminations, two teams of Mercenaries, Nicole & Shane and Bananas & Wes, will be brought in to compete for a chance to take another team's spot in the game. *'Purge Challenges:' In some challenges, the last-place teams will be automatically eliminated from the game. Game Summary Elimination chart Armageddon progress : The team won the Final Challenge. : The team lost the Final Challenge. : The team won the Challenge. : The team won the Purge Challenge and earned an advantage for the next challenge. : The team was not selected for Armageddon. : The team was revealed to be one of the Armageddon votes but were not chosen to compete. : The team won in Armageddon. : The Mercenaries won Armageddon and entered the game. : The team lost Armageddon and was eliminated. : The team lost Armageddon against the Mercenaries. : The team was eliminated at the Challenge. : The team was removed from the competition due to injury or illness. : The team withdrew from the competition. : The team was disqualified from the competition. Teams | |} Redemption House Redemption chart Redemption progress : The team won the Apocalypse and returned to the game. : The team lost the Apocalypse and remained in Redemption. : The team lost the Apocalypse and was eliminated. : The team was not chosen to compete and were eliminated. : The team was disqualified from the competition due to injury. Voting Progress *Bold - The winner of that week's challenge earns the Power Vote, so their vote against a team counts twice.